Can't Control Myself
by TheMelonWriter
Summary: High School AU - Ever since that fateful night Naruto had changed to become stronger, but things just haven't gone the way he wanted. He just wants to change for the better and protect the people he cares about. He will even sacrifice himself for the ones he loved. He is back in Konoha, but is seeing his old friends really worth all the heartache?
1. Chapter 1

There was a loud ringing filling the room and the blonde haired male had no idea what it was. All he wanted was sleep and this thing was loud and annoying. He even went as far to cover his head with his own pillow. It drowned out the noise enough for him to slowly start falling back asleep. That was until he felt his ankles being grabbed and him being tossed out of the bed.

"Naruto! This is no time to be sleeping!" A white haired old man was laughing like a maniac. He had lifted the blonde haired, young man out of bed and was holding him upside down. How did he even have the strength? Naruto had no idea.

"Would you let me down? I get it and I'm up!" Naruto screamed at him, but this only cause for him to be dropped on his head. He groaned and rubbed his head in pain. He hated this part of the morning, lucky this old man knew how to make great pancakes every morning, which he could smell very clearly now. He was up off the floor and out the door faster than a bullet.

"AT LEAST TURN OFF YOUR ALARM!" Jiraiya screamed after Naruto once he left. Jiraiya could only sigh and turn it off himself. He couldn't help but look around the young boy's room. They were back where it all started for him, and it didn't seem to be bothering him physically. It was more than likely destroying him emotionally, but it was all a guess for the older man. This was the room he grew up in and also started everything. Jiraiya shook his head and walked out of the room heading to the kitchen.

By the time he got to the kitchen he saw Naruto stuffing his face with multiple pancakes and orange juice. Once Jiraiya got his own coffee and pancakes Naruto was already up and running back to his room. It was the first day of school and he was already running a bit late to meet the principal. "I'M OFF OLD MAN!" Naruto had jumped down from the last few steps on the stairs and was out of the door in a flash.

The school wasn't that far away from his house, and he was a pretty fast runner. He couldn't help but sigh as he felt the wind in his hair while he ran. It was already a pretty windy day, but there was not one cloud in the sky. The perfect weather in his opinion. He was tempted to just skip school, but he wasn't going to be like that anymore. He use to just skip school with his friend Gaara and see what trouble they could get into. Usually, by the end of the day they were being chased by either the police or other angry people. They had quite a record with the police department in their old town, but this was supposed to be a new beginning for all of them.

Naruto stopped in his tracks when he passed a little girl. She was crying against a tree and he wanted more than anything to get to school, but he couldn't leave this little girl crying. It was probably one of his weakness. He decided to walk over and bent down to her and smiled. "Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying so much?"

The little girls sniffed as the tears continue rolling down her face. "M-My cat ran up the tree!" She was pointing up to a higher branch in the tree, and sure enough there was a brown cat chilling on the branch.

Naruto actually felt his whole body twitch looking up at the cat. It didn't look like it was going to come down without a fight, but he was already pretty good with fighting. So, how bad could this be?

He jumped up grabbing the first branch and pulled himself up. He kept climbing up the tree without any problem what so ever. When he finally got to the cat it had jumped up from his position and was hissing at him. He couldn't help let out a sigh at the reaction.

Cats pretty much despised him for some reason.

He was reaching out for the cat and it jumped at him. Well…at least he had the cat in his arms. "F-uuuuudge…" He was trying to hold himself back from swearing since there was a little kid just below him.

The cat was obviously not that happy about what was happening and his claws were dug into his arms pretty deeply. He was almost certain that the cat knew what he was doing, because he was even dragging his claws across his skin.

In other words this cat was a little bitch and he was in pain from this little bitch.

Wanting this to end pretty quickly he jumped down from the tree. This little girl actually screamed when she saw him jumping out from the tree, which was pretty normal. No person in their right might would actually jump from a tree to the ground, but this is Naruto. After years and years of getting in fights and always training his body to be. It was best we could say he wasn't very fragile.

Naruto landed on the ground crouching and the cat was scared shitless at what just happened. The girl saw that the random man was alright and ran over grabbing her cat. "Don't ever run away from me!" She was holding up her cat before hugging it tightly. "Thank you!" The girl smiled before running away.

Naruto couldn't stop the grin from taking over his face. It felt great to help someone, even though his arm was all scratched up and bleeding. He pulled out some bandages from his pocket and was slowly wrapping his arm up while walking the rest of the way to school. He already knew he was late, so there wasn't a problem with taking his time. The old lady was just going to have to get over the fact.

Naruto finally stepped into the office area where he saw Shizune sitting behind the desk. It's been a long time since he actually saw her and couldn't help his grin. "Shizune! Long time no see." He was waving at her while he was heading straight for the principal's office.

The young lady's eyes widen while looking at him. "N-Naruto? What are you doing? You were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago!" She had shot out of her chair following the young teen.

Naruto just waved her off while opening the door to the office. "Old Lady I'm here!" He didn't even get in all the way before he was face first in a wall.

"Naruto, what the hell! You can't just show up this late for school!" Tsunade was completely pissed off at the boy. Jiraiya and her had promised that they would take care of the teenager after some issues happened. We won't get into that for right now. There were a lot of conditions, but one of them was that he was supposed to show up to school, on time.

Naruto groaned and moved up from the floor. He was using the wall to support him while rubbing his cheek. "What the hell was that for? I just got sidetracked helping a little girl with her cat! Of course I'm going to be late!"

"Why didn't you say that in the beginning?" Tsunade took his collar getting close to him. As if getting to the point in the first place was actually going to help him in this situation.

An older male popped out of nowhere suddenly. He had spiky silver hair and a mask was covering his face. It was weird, in Naruto's opinion. "I'm Kakashi, by the way. I'll be your homeroom teacher."

Tsunade sighed and finally let Naruto go. "You are already late to class, so you should probably get going. The students are probably getting impatient anyways." She turned around heading back into her office and slammed her door shut.

Kakashi didn't even give him time to talk with him for even a second. He was already out the doors and going down the hall. He had to run to catch up with him. The silence finally gave him time to really think about being in this town.

This town that held so many of his friends. This town that held so many horrible memories of his downfall. He didn't care if they liked or hated him anymore. He had put almost everyone from his past behind him. He was different than how he used to be, especially from when he left.

He closed his eyes while they walked thinking.

He regretted everything he had done those last few months. Breaking away from his group and started beating them up every time they would talk to him. He just wanted to be alone at that time, but they wouldn't let him stay alone. They were always trying to push themselves closer, but there was a guy who told him that if he wanted to break away fully. He would have to do something that would cause them to hate him.

Sakura cared about Sasuke, so he beat the shit out of him…with a shovel. He didn't hit him over the head or anything. He could never do that to his best friend, but he did give him a few broken bones. Sakura in return turned on him and yelled at him while punching him. He didn't do anything to stop her though. He felt that he deserved that.

Ino cared about Sai, so he tore up everything single drawing that he had ever worked on. Sai always wanted to be a painter, and he could easily make new paintings and everything. Right? Wrong for that moment. His family was flat broke and what he got for supplies was what he worked for over a year. He broke everything he had for his painting. Crushing it and making it unusable. Sai was broken and Ino was extremely pissed off at him too. So, he let her beat him up too.

Lee was pretty easy considering he took the same shovel and broke his legs. Tenten didn't have much, but she was already turning on him pretty easily, but so did everyone else in the group. There was only one who wouldn't turn his back and insisted he could help. Neji Hyuuga.

So, what did he do? He went after his cousin that he seemed to be so overly protected off. He has never seen her before though, and only her initials. Not so much as a photo of her and yet he still had the guts to go after her. He regretted that night the most probably. All he did was believe that he couldn't go down this path, but he did. He broke so many of his friends, and he would do anything to fix that.

"Naruto…"

That was right before he turned ten years old. No, he didn't plan this all by himself. He had the help of two very special people. Yahiko and Obito. They had driven him over the edge when he finally thought he was getting over everything. Eventually after everything that had happened Jiraiya thought it was best to move and get away. Hoping that this would be better for the young boy.

Naruto...!"

There he met three people that changed his life, and eventually he forgot everything about Yahiko and Obito. That was until a year ago.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled at him while snapping his fingers in front of him. "You ready yet?"

Naruto's eyes were wide looking at his new homeroom teacher. Was he that deep in thought that he didn't notice? "O-Oh… Yeah I am!" He put his smile back on his face.

Kakashi nodded and walked into the classroom. Naruto quickly followed after him. Kakashi leaned against his table and sighed. "Yes. I know I'm late, but I have someone new for us."

Naruto looked out at everyone and instantly recognized some of the faces. Of course it would be his luck being in the same class as some of the people he was closest too. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" He stated proudly even though he really had no idea how to react.

There was dead silence at his words. Some of the people had heard rumors from the others schools about the male, but the other half were his old friends. The ones that he destroyed their bonds together, but that didn't matter.

It wasn't supposed to matter.

Why was he suddenly feeling sick?

Why did he feel like running back home and hiding in his room?

"Naruto!" He heard someone call his name, but didn't actually get a good look before his face collided with the board.

 _Why is this the same strength as the Old Lady?_ He groaned and looked over to the girl who was standing in front of him. Pink hair, so it was Sakura. No wonder she had hit him, but what came next was something that completely shocked him.

"We are sorry…" She had bent down and actually hugged him.

He just sat on the ground in shock. _Sorry? Sorry? Shouldn't I be the one saying that?_


	2. Chapter 2

It was finally lunch break and Naruto was beyond happy about this. Class didn't go that great, but he was more or less to blame for that fact. When Sakura had hugged him he pushed her onto the ground and said some rather rude things to the girl. No one was happy with him and he got put in the back of the class next to this girl who wouldn't even look at him. Probably terrified what he would do to her.

"Naruto."

He was leaning against the tree with his eyes closed at the moment, but he didn't need to open them to figure out who it was. "How was your class?"

"I have the student council after me wanting me to join them. Shoot me."

He grinned and opened his eyes looking at the male standing in front of him, and sky blue eyes met blue-green eyes. Gaara, he was his best friend that he met in the town he had moved too. He had shorter hair than himself and it was red. What a combination. He was sporting his regular torn up jeans and black shirt that had a screaming skull that had steaks through the skull. He seemed to be really into shirts that had skulls on them.

"Relax. Tsunade wants us to join the basketball team, so that's all you need to tell them." Naruto looked around the school yard at all the other people. Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Ino, Tenten, Lee, and Chouji were all over by the side of the building. From the looks of it they were having a pretty deep conversation. More than likely they were talking about why he was coming back all the sudden.

He continued looking around spotting a few people he used to know at some point before he left. Then his eyes fell on a girl who was reading a book, while she was sitting against a tree. It was the girl who was sitting next to him. He saw two guys walking over to her and one managed to get her book. The other one was pulling her hair and he could hear them making fun of her eyes.

Her eyes?

He never did get a chance to look at them, but it didn't matter at this minute. He hated when people were being bullied and would stop whatever he was doing and kick their asses. "Gaara." The male instantly turned around to see exactly what he was looking at.

"I know what you are thinking, but Tsunade will have a fit. It's not like I'm complaining, but what would you like to do?" Gaara didn't even glance at his best friend and was staring at the guy who was pulling the girl's hair. That was the one he wanted. He could feel his hands shaking in excitement wanting to hear his neck snap. Don't worry he wouldn't kill him just break his neck.

Naruto chuckled and cracked his knuckles ready to beat the living shit out of someone. This was actually something they used to do every single day in their old town. They used to have plenty of guys wanting to challenge them and it always resolved in a bloody fist fight between everyone. It was fun. "Let's fucking terrify them."

He knew everyone was going to watch and that was the point. Terrify everyone away and you won't get hurt, or hurt anyone. Naruto took off first and punched the guy who had the book straight in the face. The book falling on the ground at the girl's feet. Naruto didn't waste any time moving on top of the guy he punched, and started to beat his face in. He could hear the cracks from punching his nose and his jaw. More than likely he just broke them, but he wasn't going to stop. His knuckles were quickly becoming bloody.

The other guy who was pulling on the girl's hair was in shock for a moment. It took a minute, but he finally reacted and jumped at Naruto. A foot instantly met his gut and he flew back on the ground. Gaara walked over to his body calmly, but this gave him time to get up. The male instantly threw his fist at the red head, but it didn't even connect with him. Gaara just held the guys elbow and twisted his arm popping it out of its socket. The guy screamed in pain and went down to his knees, but Gaara just kicked him in the gut. His foot quickly connected with the males face and a snapping sound was heard.

There was someone yelling behind Gaara, but when he turned a fist was coming straight at him. It never even got a chance to hit him as the guy was thrown against the ground. "Sheesh. First day and you guys are already causing trouble. You two really are troublesome…"

Gaara smirked. "Shikamaru, it's great that you can visit your best friends." Shikamaru Nara, he was a grade above them and was probably one of the smartest guys they knew. He was also dating Gaara's sister, so he didn't really have a choice in hanging out with them.

"Naruto, Gaara, and Shikamaru!"

Gaara and Shikamaru both turned pale at the voice of Tsunade. They weren't going to get caught now! They somehow managed to pull Naruto away from betting the guys face in. "W-Wait! I wasn't finished with him!" Naruto was screaming trying to get out of the guys' arms.

"I don't think you want to face Tsunade right now." Gaara yelled back at him and instantly Naruto shut up. It wasn't because of what Gaara had said, but he saw the girl.

Pale lavender eyes.

They were just staring at each other, and Naruto had no idea what was wrong with them. They were the most beautiful thing he has ever seen in his life. He was just staring at her in trance as he was being dragged away by his friends.

"Naruto! Fucking help us out already! You are a lot heavier than you actually seem!" Both the males yelled at the teen. Which they didn't receive an answer, obviously.

"No you don't!" Tsunade ran straight for them and punched each of them. "YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T GET YOURSELF IN TROUBLE!" She was panting hard when she got done with the sentence. She was seething and now she was going to have to deal with the after math with these three. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"We were just stopping them from picking on someone!" Naruto was up on his feet yelling right back at her. They did nothing wrong in his eyes, but of course no one would agree. They had went over the top with stopping the guys. Control wasn't something they were familiar with though. No one could control them. No. No one could control him when he was angry. Gaara and Shikamaru already have a hard time calming him down, and they were his best friends.

"I-It's true…"

Both turned to see the indigo haired girl walking towards them. Tsunade sighed finally realizing what happened. This was a pretty normal thing for the young girl, and Tsunade has dealt with her bullies ever since the first day of school. "Hinata, are you alright? You didn't get hurt at all did you?"

Hinata had turned to look at the three guys laying on the ground. One had his face swollen and covered in blood. The other had his neck turned a weird way and the last was just laying knocked out on the ground. "I think they need more attention than me…"

Tsunade's eyes went wide remembering at the guys. "Shizune!"

The said girl literally popped out of nowhere. "They should be here any moment to take them away."

Hinata had stayed silent looking at the ground. She had no idea why they would even help out. Even if they had seen them picking on her. They completely went overboard, especially the yellow haired guy. She was just some weird eyed freak and everyone would ignore her. Why would they care?

"Hey!"

Hinata jumped back and looked up meeting sky blue eyes. _It's him. What does he want…? Oh. He saw my eyes earlier, so he might be like them._

"Let's be friends!" He had this huge grin on his face while giving her a thumbs up.

Hinata's eyes widen and before she knew what she was even doing she nodded slowly. "O-Okay…" Inside though she was freaking out. She couldn't believe what she had agreed too. It didn't look like he even wanted anymore friends. So, what was the sudden change of pace?

Shikamaru sighed shaking his head. "Why is he so troublesome? Is this why he wouldn't react earlier?"

Gaara glanced at the male beside him and couldn't help but smirk. "Aren't you supposed to be the smarter one? Did you not know where his eyes were when we dragged him away?"

Shikamaru just gave off a very sarcastic looking smile. "I was too worried about the lady who was going to beat our guts out of our body." They didn't say anything, but were glaring at each other.

"That's Gaara and Shikamaru!" Naruto had pointed to the two guys behind him. Still showing off his smile to the young girl. "They are my best friends!"

"Fucking idiot!" They both yelled at the same time while punching him on the head. Naruto easily collapsed on the ground and groaned in pain.

Hinata jumped away a bit and looked pretty surprised. She had no idea what she got herself into, but it seemed interesting. That was more of a question to herself. She gasped a little before somehow managing to stutter out her next words. "T-Thank you for e-earlier!"

The three guys stopped dead with what they were doing. They all looked at her like she suddenly grew three heads. They were never really thanked for beating the crap out of someone like that, but it felt nice. Naruto couldn't contain his grin as he looked up at his friends.

Shikamaru sighed deeply shaking his head. "So troublesome…"

Gaara only chuckled. "So…maybe she is a keeper."

Naruto's grin only became broader as he jumped up taking out his phone. "Here! Put your number in here and I'll make sure to keep contact with you!"

Hinata was a bit surprised at his suddenness, but gently took his phone and typed in her contact information. She had no idea what was even happening around her, but she wasn't really complaining. She didn't really have anyone to call friends, so maybe she could hope. Hope that these guys could bring something new in her life. She wasn't going to keep her hopes up, but was defiantly going to at least try.

Try.

It was something she was completely used to doing. She always tried for everything she had ever gotten in her life. Did it amount to anything? No. Her father always looked down at her for not being extremely smart, like her sister. Everyone in the family had never expected anything from her and she had always wanted to prove them wrong. She wanted to prove that she could be someone they could depend on. Her shyness always got in the way of everything though.

She was trying to break from it, but it never happened. Over the years it had somewhat calmed down, but by this time it was too late. Her father wanted nothing to do with her, and if she even tried to talk with him it wouldn't turn out great. It was only him yelling at her now, but when she was younger he was a lot more violent. We can say that for now. Things slowly started changing when Hanabi was born. She showed more talent than she has ever had in her life. Her father slowly started to turn to Hanabi until Hinata was completely ignored. Slowly the whole family started turning their backs to her.

Even him.

Neji Hyuuga.

He was her cousin and at one point she was being bullied by him every single day. Then all the sudden, when she had an accident with her eyes, he wouldn't leave her side. They had a long talk and she actually broke down in front of him. All he told her was that he was sorry and that he wouldn't leave her. He started watching over her and was pretty protective of her. Even if this was the case she figured at some point he was going to leave her.

Everyone always left her. So, what made these three guys different? Should she actually try in the end? Maybe, it was time to stop trying.

No! She could never stop trying. She wanted to carve her own path away from her family. She handed Naruto his phone back and felt a bit more confident trying to be friends with them.

The three guys that they had beaten up were just long forgotten. Who cares about them? They got helped and didn't die. That's all that matters on that part. Tsunade took care of all the issues surrounding that ordeal. It's okay!


	3. Chapter 3

_"_ _Mom? Dad?" A blonde haired little boy walked out of the kitchen heading down one of the hallways in the house. The house was dark and he was confused as to why. They weren't supposed to leave at all tonight, since they were going on a trip in the morning. The boy just got home from playing with his best friend at the park, and it wasn't even that late. They shouldn't be asleep especially since they usually wait for him._

 _He turned down the hallway towards his parent's room and stopped dead in his tracks. His feet stepped in something wet and sticky and not knowing any better he had bent down to touch what it was._

 _Red._

 _Blood? He glanced down at the hallway and that's when he noticed that there was blood smeared across the wall. The floor was the worst as it was as if someone just slid a body that was cut completely opened across the floor._

 _His heart was beating hard as he ran through the red substance towards his parent's room. He pulled the door opened as fast as he could. "Mom! Dad!"_

 _He couldn't go any farther as he saw his own parents. His father was laying on the floor with his stomach cut opened and his blonde hair was dyed red with only small parts of blonde showing. The amount of blood on the floor was insane from when he was bleeding out. His mother was kneeling beside her husband clutching his hand hard._

 _The red haired women was bleeding from her head and was just cut up in general. It didn't seem like she was especially hurt for the moment. "Mom!" The boy went to run over to his mother, but was pulled back from the collar of his shirt._

 _"_ _So, this must be Naruto!" He heard a deep voice from behind him and instantly turned to look. There was only a man who had his face covered by a mask. Naruto had no idea what was happening, but he knew he wanted to be with his mother. He needed to be with his mother._

 _"_ _Don't hurt him!" Kushina yelled at the man in the mask. "Please…he is all I have." Her face was smeared from the tears falling down her face and the blood that was already on her._

 _The guy in the mask only stared at the woman before pushing Naruto towards her. He had lost his balance pretty easily and fell onto the floor, which was already stained with blood. He didn't care that much right now. He wanted to be with his mother. He quickly moved up and crawled his way to his mother and wrapped his small arms around her. His body was shaking from fear of the situation. All he could do was burry his face in his mother's chest not wanting to see his father again._

 _Kushina stared at the man who was now laughing while walking back and forth. She didn't need to be a genius to figure out who the man was, but she didn't understand why. Why would he suddenly do this? Before she even had a chance to even speak the man turned to face her. "Why?"_

 _"_ _W-What?" Kushina was shocked at the question not knowing the meaning. That was her question at the moment, so why was he the one asking?_

 _The male just laughed shaking his head before throwing his knife at the woman. Kushina flinched as it just grazed her cheek and went into the wall behind her. "Why the hell did you betray me? Everyone left us alone all over again! Just to start up a family! Or follow their dreams! What about us? We were your family too! Jiraiya, Tsunade, Minato, and even you left us alone! R-Rin died trying to protect me from everything and I blame you guys for leaving!" He was screaming at the top of his lungs. Kushina wouldn't be surprised if the neighbors had heard the screaming coming from their house. Actually, she had hoped they did._

 _"_ _Rin was dying anyway! She was sick and we couldn't help her! She wanted out anyways, so we offered her a safe place! You were the one who dragged her back into the life! She just wanted to die in peace not surrounded by the violence. Rin knew she couldn't be with you since you craved it all." Kushina didn't hesitate on her part. She knew what was going to happen to her after this and she accepted it. As long as this child was safe she would do anything._

 _"_ _We could have saved her! You know it! No one was willing to help! I-I found someone to help and she was going to live! We were going to live happily ever after and start our own family!" The guy was still walking back and forth in the room. His body was shaking from the words that the red haired woman had said. She wasn't going to die. She wasn't going to die. That's all that was running through his head. She was going to live, but no. They betrayed her and turned their back on her._

 _"_ _The guy was a fraud! He only used her body to try a new technique for a drug! We couldn't save her!"_

 _"_ _SHUT UP!" The guy ran over to where she was and pulled the mother and son apart from each other. "WE COULD HAVE SAVED HER! SHE WOULDN'T DIE THAT EASILY!"_

 _"_ _Naruto!" Kushina moved to try and grab her son's hands before he could be pulled away completely. The man had grabbed her hands and twisted them hard enough to break the bones in her wrist. She just screamed in pain as she tried to pull back from his grip._

 _Naruto was pushed back and almost on top of his father. His eyes were wide staring at what happened. His voice wouldn't work. It couldn't work. The fear and the shock of everything was way too much for him. It felt like he couldn't breath as he curled himself in a ball on the floor. He had no idea what to do with himself. He might still be young, but he knew what was going to happen. He wasn't stupid._

 _"_ _N-Naruto…"_

 _His eyes snapped open and turned his head enough to look at his mother. The male had the red hair in his hands as he held up the edge of a sword to his mother's neck. The sword he used to always look at in the living room that stood above the fire place. The sword that his father used to use during his younger days. The sword that held so many memories for the blonde haired boy._

 _"_ _Naruto…you need to pay more attention…"_

 _His eyes went back to his mother and realized what was about to happen. "N-No…mom…please…"_

 _"_ _Naruto…you are everything to your father and I. I had so much I wanted to teach you about life, but it seems like time has run out. I wouldn't even know where to start explaining everything that I want to pass onto you. R-Remember ramen isn't everything and to eat your veggies." The man pressed the blade harder against her neck signaling for her to hurry up. "I'm sorry we couldn't be there for you. Find someone who is amazing and won't turn their back on you. I know I'm a bit crazy and you two were the only ones who actually loved me, but at least fall in love like your father and I did." She wanted to continue, but the blade was digging into her skin so much. It was time to end this. "Naruto. We love you. Grow up and be the strongest you can be…and never give up on life!"_

 _Naruto's face was covered in tears. He didn't know how to react watching his mother. How was he supposed to live without them? How was he supposed to survive? How? How? How?_

 _"_ _Thank you for at least letting me say this." Kushina whispered out her eyes closing. She was ready. "Naruto…please close your eyes. I don't want you to see this."_

 _"_ _We were friends at some point, so at least I'll be polite enough for you to speak one last time." He took the sword away from her neck and brought it back down in one final swoop. It didn't go through her neck though and sliced through her chest going straight through her heart. All Kushina could do was gasp in pain as her body hit the floor._

 _Naruto had done what his mother asked, but when he heard a thump his eyes instantly opened. He saw his mother's lifeless body on the floor and her own blood was now mixing into his father's blood. Naruto's body was shaking in fear as he noticed the guy was walking towards him._

 _"_ _Now for you, Naruto." His eyes held no emotion for what he had done. "Don't worry, I wouldn't kill a defenseless little boy. I want to see what you will do with your life. Will you avenge your parents, or will you run? Come after me and fight, or I will ruin your life. Let's see what you end up doing." The guy stood up from his spot as he walked out of the room and the house. There was no regret from what he did and he knew he wasn't going to get caught. There was absolutely no way._

 _Naruto was shaking as he stared at his parents laying lifelessly on the floor. He crawled through the blood and made his way over to them. He didn't touch them. He couldn't. He just curled up in a ball beside them and cried. Cried out of anger and sadness, but mostly loneliness. He couldn't hold anything in as he screamed as loud as he could. The anger over everything taking over his mind. It didn't last long until he was just crying. At some point he had blacked out during the night._

The blonde haired male shot up from his bed, panting extremely hard. He had clutched his stomach in pain and shot out of his bed heading to the bathroom. He had quickly went to the bathroom and let out whatever was in his stomach into the toilet. The blonde male was panting hard and sat on the floor by the tub. He brought his knees up against his chest and hugged them close.

Blood.

There was so much blood this time and all he wanted to do was make it go away. He put his hands on the back of his head and buried himself into his knees.

It was all over the walls and floor, but it wasn't like an insane amount just looked like some bodies were dragged across the floor. He could remember calling out for them trying to figure out where they were at. Then…Then…Then…

He clutched his hair trying to stop the memories letting tears run down his face. It felt like he was pulling out his own hair from how crazy he was going at the moment. He just wanted everything to stop already and he was willing to do anything for it.

"Naruto?"

The blonde didn't move from his spot on the floor. He didn't want him to see him like that right now. He just clutched his hair even harder trying to calm himself down enough to see Jiraiya.

He had heard a sigh as the white haired man walked calmly up to him. Jiraiya didn't say anything to him, but just sat down beside him letting him take his time. There was just silence as Naruto tried to calm himself down from everything. Eventually, he had calm down enough to actually face the man beside him.

There was no talking as they sat in the bathroom. They just let each other keep comfort in each other's presence. It seemed enough to calm Naruto down, because Jiraiya felt something hit his shoulder. He couldn't keep the small smile coming to his face as he saw the sleeping face of his godson. He was so innocent, but the secrets of his life were covered in blood. No matter where he tried to go it was always the same thing. First his parents died in front of him and then his friends in the town they came from. Was he ever meant to have a happy life?


End file.
